1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to outboard motors. More specifically, the present invention relates to to an outboard motor having a cowling comprising top and bottom cowls that are removably engageable with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outboard motor has a sealed structure, in which almost all portions of the outboard motor including the engine are covered with a cover, since the outboard motor is exposed to the weather, seawater or the like when in use. Problems caused by the entry of seawater, river water, lake water, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “seawater or the like”) into the outboard motor is thereby prevented or at least minimized.
The engine disposed of an outboard motor typically is enclosed within a cowling made up of a top cowl and a bottom cowl that are removably engaged with one another. A joint face or mating portion of the top cowl and the bottom cowl is generally provided with a sealing member for impeding the entry of water into the cowling.
Patent Document JP-A-Hei 5-162692 discloses an outboard motor cowling with a top cowl mounted to a bottom cowl. A sealing rubber has a first lip formed on the outer face of the sealing rubber for radially sealing the lower inner peripheral face of the top cowl and the bottom cowl, and a second lip formed at the lower outer peripheral area of the sealing rubber for vertically sealing the bottom end face of the top cowl and the bottom cowl.
JP-A-Hei 2-292575 discloses a bottom cowl for covering a lower portion of an engine, and a top cowl removably mounted on the top edge of the bottom cowl via a sealing member for covering an upper portion of the engine. The sealing member has a ring portion having a generally circular cross section, and a projecting portion integrally extending from a lower part of the ring portion.
JP-A-2002-240786 discloses an under cover for covering a lower half of an engine, and an engine cover removably mounted on an upward opening of the under cover via a sealing member for covering an upper half of the engine. The under cover and the engine cover has a first sealing face extending generally horizontally and a second sealing face extending generally vertically.
When the engine cover is mounted on the under cover, a vertical lip portion of a sealing member abuts against the first sealing face and a horizontal lip portion of the sealing member abuts against the second sealing face. In other words, the two lip portions abut against the two respective sealing faces perpendicular to each other.